The Applicant's already known AutoStore system is a storage system of the type mentioned in the introduction. The AutoStore system comprising a three dimensional storage grid containing storage bins that are stacked on top of each other to a certain height. The storage grid is constructed as aluminium columns interconnected by top rails. A number of vehicles, or robots, are arranged on the top rails. Each vehicle is equipped with a lift for picking up, carrying, and placing bins that are stored in the storage grid.
Such a storage system of the background art has been illustrated in FIG. 1. The storage system 10 comprises a grid structure 20 of storage cells. Each cell is arranged to accommodate a vertical stack of storage bins 30. The grid structure has a top level.
The storage system 10 further comprises a vehicle 40, which is arranged to move at the top level of the grid structure and also arranged to receive a bin from a storage cell at the top level of the grid structure. The storage system 10 may include a plurality of such vehicles 40, as illustrated.
The storage system 10 further comprises a bin lift device 50. The bin lift device 50 is arranged to receive a bin from the first vehicle 40 at the top level of the first grid structure and to convey the bin down in a vertical direction to a delivery station, or port, 60. The storage system 10 may include a plurality of such lift devices 50 and ports 60, as illustrated.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved storage system with respect to at least one of performance, capacity, utilization of area, and flexibility.